1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an image formation device, an image formation system and an image formation method with a function to print received print data.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been generally known a system for printing by transmitting print data using a communication network such as the Internet. Such a system includes a function (hereinafter referred to as “InternetFAX”) to receive an e-mail with an attached image file from a mail server and print the attached file and a function (hereinafter referred to as “cloud print”) to perform printing by receiving print data from a server on the Internet through a service called cloud on the Internet.
A person who wishes to perform printing can use the functions described above to similarly perform printing whether he/she is near or far away from an image formation device.    Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-256339 describes an example of such a system.